


An Interrogation of Pizza

by fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin), LoonyLupin



Series: Starshine Over Beach City: Moments from Steven Universe [14]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Little Homeworld, Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: Amethyst counsels Peridot on the meaning of pizza.
Relationships: Amethyst & Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Starshine Over Beach City: Moments from Steven Universe [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523993
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	An Interrogation of Pizza

Peridot gave Amethyst a suspicious look. “What is  _ that _ ?”

Amethyst sprawled beneath one of Peridot’s morps, stretched out on her stomach with a mysterious box in front of her. “It’s pizza, yo. Building Little Homeworld is hard work. I needed some energy. You can have some if you want. The box is my favorite part, but Steven disagrees.” She flipped open the box, revealing a gooey yellow disk dotted with crispy red-brown circles and bits of Earth fish. 

Peridot yelped. “Don’t get that stuff on my stuff!”

“Relax, P. Just give it a try,” said Amethyst, stuffing a triangular wedge of material into her mouth.

Peridot came closer, leaning down over the open box. “What  _ is _ this substance? ‘Pizza’ doesn’t even come close to describing it.”

Amethyst sighed, chewing loudly. “Well, it’s food.”

“I suspected as much,” scoffed Peridot. “I  _ have _ been an Earthling for some time now, you know. I’ve observed the local customs.”

“If you want specifics, pizza’s made of lots of different things. You know, cheese, tomato sauce, fish, bread… some of the best things humans have, and they put it all in one.”

“Why do you like eating, anyway? The requirement for humans to ingest food regularly is one of the least efficient things about their species.”

Amethyst considered, a rope of cheese stretching from her mouth to the piece of pizza in her hand, many Earth units of measurement apart. “I dunno. There’s just so much variety, you know? Humans have to eat to survive. But instead of just picking one thing and eating it forever, they find  _ so many _ things. Things that are good, things that are gross, things that are just weird. And they use those things to make new things. It’s kind of inspiring.”

“But you eat all sorts of things that aren’t food. Humans can’t eat everything.”

“Well, sure, but where do you think I learned eating in general from?” Amethyst laughed. “I’m just adventurous, that’s all.”

“I’ll show you adventurous.” Peridot reached out and took the smallest slice. It was greasy in her hand, globs of cheese stringing over the edges. She carefully sniffed it. She smelled the acid sear of tomato, the earthy scent of meat, the briny odor of fish, and a warm scent she suspected was the bread. “How do I do this?” she asked skeptically.

“Just put it in your mouth, chew it, and swallow it. You can deal with it later and that’s fun, too,” laughed Amethyst, tearing off a piece of the box and eating it. “But one lesson at a time.”

Experimentally, Peridot took a bite and chewed. She stared at Amethyst, her mouth falling open. “It’s – it’s like olfactory sensation, but using my mouth. It’s so much more intense! The amount of data you could obtain using this sensation –” She shook her head in surprise, the pizza’s flavors a shock.

“That’s called  _ tasting. _ What do you think?”

Peridot chewed the food until it was fine mush, then carefully swallowed it. “That is indescribably strange.”

“But do you like it?” asked Amethyst, grinning widely.

Peridot took another bite, then grinned back. “Yeah. I think I do.”


End file.
